


Sparkling Stars of the Tanabata

by CielaViolet



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielaViolet/pseuds/CielaViolet
Summary: The prefects from Black Butler have gone to Japan to celebrate the Tanabata festival. Even though Violet is still having flashbacks from what Blavat Sky had done to him, he still wishes to enjoy some quality time with his best friends. Will the night go as planned? You shall see.
Relationships: Edgar Redmond/Gregory Violet, Herman Greenhill/Gregory Violet, Lawrence Bluewer/Gregory Violet
Kudos: 2





	Sparkling Stars of the Tanabata

As the quiet chirps and chatter accompanied the bustling streets of Japan, footsteps became louder as four men walked embracing the traditional Japanese fashion. The four men were quite unique on their own yet they were quite different than the other people of Japan. One man with luscious blond hair draping over his shoulder in a side ponytail, one man with a built body of steel yet contained a tender heart inside, one man with glasses adorned on his face that reflects his intelligence, and one man with the rarest golden eyes and an innocent white streak embedded in his midnight black hair and held a dark purple umbrella in his delicately pale hands. They walked along being aroused by the bright lanterns that lit up the dark walkways that the peaceful night had brought.

“This place is absolutely beautiful isn’t it?” The blond man asked as he continued to walk. 

“Indeed it is Redmond, we don’t have anything like this back at home” Violet added as he continued to walk observing the intricate art of the lanterns that reflected in his eyes. Redmond smiled then looked at Bluewer, 

“What do you think of the sight Lawrence? Do you find it as amazing as what’s written in your fantastical books?” Redmond asked. 

Lawrence looked up and adjusted his glasses. “Quite, the sight is quite stunning. I just desire this in England” 

Greenhill simply nodded in agreement since all that occupied his mind was the enrapturing aroma that tickled his nose and ignited his hunger. He continued to walk until he could see steam flee from the freshly cooked foods. As the group walked closer and Greenhill’s hunger became more intense, he looked at the street food before looking at his friends.

“Would you three like anything? There’s an array of foods here” Greenhill politely asked.

Violet nodded. “Some…. Takoyaki would be delicious”

Greenhill nodded, then looked at Redmond and Bluewer. Bluewer simply and politely declined yet Redmond smiled. 

“I’ll have some takoyaki too!” Redmond responded. 

Greenhill smiled and ordered then paid for the takoyaki before he took the small tray in his hand. The tray radiated with comforting warmth and steam grazing Greenhill’s face. The group continued to walk. As the nightly colors became darker, the twinkling stars became brighter and more enchanting. Violet stopped to observe them for a few minutes. As he observed the twinkling stars in the night sky, memories flooded his mind of the treacherous and draining he had experienced. His gentle heartbeat accelerated as trauma relapsed until Greenhill walked over and gently placed a hand on Violet’s shoulder.

“Are you alright? Did you have another flashback?” Greenhill asked, making Violet jump then quickly relax.

“Y-yes…..” Violet said, putting his head down trying not to cry. Greenhill made Violet look up before Greenhill hugged Violet in a tight hug.

Violet relaxed, taking deep breaths until Greenhill let go and gave Violet the last takoyaki Greenhill had saved for Violet. They continued to walk and Violet ate the takoyaki savoring every bite. As they continued to walk, Violet finished eating and Greenhill smiled seeing that Violet was okay after the moment earlier. They soon arrived at a parade called the Tanabata parade where many people including Redmond and Bluewer were watching. Violet was immediately enchanted by the sight and started watching. The stars continued to twinkle as the festivities continued which brought smiles to the four men.

“This is absolutely gorgeous! The favorite part of today was the wonderful wishes on the strips of paper. I hope our wishes…. Come true” Violet said before he dozed off to sleep and Greenhill wrapped his arms around him.

“I agree with you Vi- oh he fell asleep” Bluewer said once he turned around.

Greenhill smiled then carefully put Violet on his back with Bluewer’s help. Violet slept quietly on Greenhill’s back as the parade continued. As the night went on and became more enchanting as the moonlight shined its beams into Japan, the three men looked at the stars that continued to glisten and gleam in the sky. As if the stars are people who once reigned the walkways, roads, and many floors of Japan, were watching from above hoping that either their wishes will be granted soon. Or that their family will get the wishes they strive to see if dreams will come to reality. Those thoughts rang yet brought a gentle smile to Violet’s sleeping face. He had written a wish that same day. The wish was that no matter what happens in the future back in England; him and his best friends could still be close and support each other during times where life throws curveballs. All four of the friends read that wish before it was put up. They hoped that wish would come true and last. Starlight shined on them bringing joy to each of them. Wishes will be granted in the collection of stars above. Any wish that comes true will bring to eternal happiness. Happiness that could never be replaced.


End file.
